lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Comics
DC Comics is one of the many franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions. Background DC Comics, Inc. is an American comic book publisher. It is the publishing unit of DC Entertainment, a company of Warner Bros. Entertainment, which itself is owned by Time Warner. DC Comics was founded in 1934 as National Allied Publications. DC Comics is one of the largest and most successful companies operating in American comic books, and produces material featuring numerous well-known characters, including Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Shazam, Hawkman, and Green Arrow. The fictional DC universe also features teams such as the Justice League, the Justice Society and the Teen Titans, as well as well-known villains such as the Joker, Lex Luthor, Catwoman, Darkseid, Ra's al Ghul, Deathstroke, Trickster, Sinestro, Bane and Brainiac. The company has also published non-DC Universe-related material, including Watchmen, V for Vendetta and many titles under their alternative imprints Vertigo and America's Best Comics. The initials "DC" came from the company's popular series Detective Comics, which featured Batman's debut and subsequently became part of the company's name. Originally in Manhattan at 432 Fourth Avenue, the DC Comics offices have been located at 480 and later 575 Lexington Avenue; 909 Third Avenue; 75 Rockefeller Plaza; 666 Fifth Avenue; and 1325 Avenue of the Americas. DC has its headquarters at 1700 Broadway, Midtown Manhattan, New York City, but it was announced in October 2013 that DC Entertainment would relocate its headquarters from New York to Burbank, California in 2015. Random House distributes DC Comics' books to the bookstore market, while Diamond Comic Distributors supplies the comics shop specialty market. DC Comics and its major, longtime competitor Marvel Comics (owned by The Walt Disney Company, Time Warner's main rival, since 2009) together shared over 80% of the American comic book market in 2008. Related Characters/Objects *Starter Pack **Batman ***Batmobile ****Batblaster ****Sonic Batray *71209 Fun Pack **Wonder Woman ***Invisible Jet ****Laser Shooter ****Torpedo Bomber *71210 Fun Pack **Cyborg ***Cyber-Guard ****Cyber-Wrecker ****Laser Robot Walker *71229 Team Pack **The Joker ***The Joker's Chopper **Harley Quinn ***Quinn Mobile * 71236 Fun Pack **Superman ***Hover Pod *71237 Fun Pack **Aquaman ***Aqua Watercraft *71240 Fun Pack **Bane ***Drill Driver *Event Exclusive Giveaways *Supergirl *Green Arrow Non-playable characters *The Riddler *Two-Face *LexBot *DrillBot *Two-Face Henchman *Joker Henchman *Robin *Lex Luthor *Commissioner Gordon *Alfred Pennyworth *Perry White *Lois Lane *The Flash *Jimmy Olsen *General Zod *Brainiac *Police Officer Adventure Worlds *Gotham City **Arkham Asylum **Wayne Tower **Ace Chemicals **Gotham Cathedral *Atlantis *Metropolis **Daily Planet **LexCorp Levels * Painting the Town Black Connections * Multiple DC Comics characters made special appearances in The LEGO Movie and its video game adaption. However, these were characters from different universes. Trivia * The game shares its continuity with the LEGO Batman Trilogy. *This franchise has the largest number of playable characters with ten. *Wave 2 is the only wave to not have any DC characters. *All DC Comics characters have their idle animations and sound effects from LEGO Batman 3 **Marty McFly uses Robin's sound effects (For hitting and jumping). Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-05 at 11.19.25 AM.png Category:Franchises Category:Index Category:DC Comics Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Franchises Category:Wave 1 Category:Wave 4 Category:Wave 5 Category:Wave 3 Category:2016 Category:Year 2